Many electric vehicles incorporate climate control systems originally developed for traditional vehicles. These climate control systems often rely on a vapor compression cycle, which necessitates a compressor. In a traditional vehicle, the compressor is driven by a pulley attached to an internal combustion engine. But in an electric vehicle, there is no engine, so the compressor must be driven by an electric motor powered by a battery. The power consumption of this electric motor can be significant. In fact, operating the climate control system can produce a noticeable decrease in the range of the electric vehicle. Despite recent advances in sustained power delivery, weight, and overall capacity of electric batteries, their energy storage densities remain much lower than gasoline and other liquid fuels. Consequently, relying on the battery to power the vehicle's climate control system is not a practical solution when developing an electric vehicle with enhanced range.